1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel molecular separation column, e.g. chromatography column, and more particularly to a novel column using a solid stationary phase.
2. Description of the Background Art
Chromatography is a general term applied to a wide variety of separation techniques based upon the sample interchange between a moving phase, which can be a gas or liquid, and a solid stationary phase. When gas is the moving phase (or "mobile phase" as referred to in chromatographic terminology), the technique is termed gas chromatography and when liquid is the mobile phase, the technique is termed liquid chromatography.
Separations can be classified into either analytical or preparative depending on the objective. In analytical separations, the objective is high resolution separation, identification and quantification of the various components of a sample mixture. In preparative chromatography, on the other hand, the objective is the isolation of large pure quantities of the desired constituents in the sample.
The collection of liquid chromatographic column techniques can be classified in several ways. The most fundamental is based on naming the types of phases used. Liquid absorption chromatography is used extensively for organic and biochemical analysis. Ion exchange chromatography is a special field of liquid-solid chromatography and is specifically applicable to ionic species. Affinity chromatography is based on the attraction (affinity) of a ligand bonded to the solid stationary phase for a given component of the sample. Liquid-liquid or partition chromatography involves the use of a thin layer of liquid held in place on the surface of a porous inert solid as the stationary phase.
In the chromatographic process, it is customary to pass a mixture of the components to be resolved in a carrier fluid through a chromatographic apparatus or a separative zone. The separative or resolving zone, i.e. the stationary phase, generally consists of a material referred to as a chromatographic media, which has an active chromatographic sorptive function for separating or isolating the components in the carrier fluid. The separative zone usually takes the form of a column through which the carrier fluid passes.
A major problem in the art of column chromatography is to obtain uniform fluid flow across the column. It has been recognized that the solution to this problem resides in an ability to obtain uniform packing, distribution and density of the chromatographic media within a column. To a large degree, the packing problem is surmounted in the laboratory chromatography columns by using columns having a small internal diameter, generally on the order of 1/8 inch to 11/2 inches. In such columns, an uneven chromatographic fluid flow resulting from nonuniform packing of the chromatographic media is quickly relaxed across the column diameter and does not significantly affect analytical results.
To provide an economically feasible preparative chromatography column, the column diameter must be larger than one inch and preferably on the order of one foot or more. Attempts to scale analytical chromatography columns to a size feasible for preparative and/or production chromatography have met with substantial losses in column efficiency. It has been found that as the column diameter or cross-sectional area is increased, the separation or resolving power of the chromatography column decreases. The resolution losses can be attributed primarily to a lack of effective fluid flow distribution in the column.
Various internal column devices have been proposed to overcome the difficulties of producing large diameter preparative and production chromatography columns. Other approaches have been to provide homogenous distribution of chromatographic media and maintenance of uniform media density across the column or to develop novel type media and/or packing.
Of recent date, the assignee herein has developed unique chromatographic media, comprising in its physical form a homogeneous fibrous matrix, preferably in sheet form. Such chromatographic media are described in the following U.S. patents and patent applications:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,384,957 to Crowder, III, et al.; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,897 to Crowder, III, et al.; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,404,285, entitled "Process For Preparing Zero Standard Serum" to Hou; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,488,969, entitled "Fibrous Media Containing Millimicron Sized Particles" to Hou; PA1 U.S. Ser. No. 388,989, filed June 16, 1982, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,559,145, entitled "Process for Preparing a Zero Standard Serum" to Hou et al.; PA1 U.S. Ser. No. 401,361, filed July 23, 1982, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,578,150, entitled "Fibrous Media Containing Millimicron Sized Particles" to Hou; PA1 U.S. Ser. No. 576,448, filed Feb. 2, 1984, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,663,163, entitled "Modified Polysaccharide Supports" to Hou et al.; PA1 U.S. Ser. No. 643,212, filed Aug. 22, 1984, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,687,820, entitled "Modified Polypeptide Supports" to Hou et al.; PA1 U.S. Ser. No. 643,613, filed Aug. 22, 1984, entitled "Modified Siliceous Supports" to Hou et al.; PA1 U.S. Ser. No. 656,922, filed Oct. 2, 1984, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,639,513, entitled "Intravenous Injectable Immunoglobulin (IgG) and Method for Producing Same" to Hou et al.; and
U.S. Ser. No. 665,402, filed Oct. 26, 1984, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,824, entitled "Modified Cellulose Separation Matrix" to Chu et al.
The entire disclosures of the foregoing commonly assigned patents and applications are incorporated herein by reference.
Crowder, III et al., in each patent, describes a chromatography column having a substantially homogeneous stationary phase which comprises a porous matrix of fiber having particulate immobilized therein. At least one of the fiber or particulate is effective for chromatographic separations. Preferably, the stationary phase comprises a plurality of sheets in disc form stacked inside a column. The edges of the discs cooperate with the interior wall of the column to form a substantially fluid tight seal therewith, thus preventing any appreciable skewing or by-pass of fluid around the edges of the elements. In its preferred form, the fluid tight seal is produced by the hydrophilic swelling of the stationary phase.
Hou (U.S. Pat. No. 4,404,285 and U.S. Ser. No. 388,989) describes a method for removing thyroid or steroid hormones from a serum by using a composite sheet, comprising a matrix of self-bonding fibers having dispersed therein carbon particles. The sheets are used preferably in the chromatographic column described in Crowder, III et al. and are also hydrophilic swellable discs or pads.
Hou (U.S. Pat. No. 4,488,969 and U.S. Ser. No. 401,361) describes a self-supporting fibrous matrix having immobilized therein at least about 5% by weight of micro particular (average diameter less than 1 micron), preferably fumed silica or alumina. The media is also preferably used in the chromatographic columns disclosed in Crowder, III et al. and the solid stationary phase is also hydrophilic swellable.
Hou et al. (576,448) describe a polysaccharide material which comprises a polysaccharide covalently bonded to a synthetic polymer. The synthetic polymer is made from a polymerizable compound which is capable of being covalently coupled directly or indirectly to the polysaccharide and one or more polymerizable compounds. The polymerizable compound contains an ionizable chemical group, a chemical group capable of transformation to an ionizable chemical group or a chemical group capable of causing the covalent coupling of the compound to an affinity ligand or biologically active molecule. The media is capable of acting as a chromatographic support for ion exchange chromatography, for affinity chromatography or as reagents for biochemical reactors. Preferably sheets of this material are loaded into an appropriately sized cylindrical column to form the desired stationary phase in a manner similar to Crowder, III et al. The preferred solid stationary phase is also hydrophilic swellable.
All of these media in their preferred embodiment are fibrous matrices which are hydrophilic swellable, i.e. they tend to swell upon contact with aqueous systems. In a stacked disc type chromatographic column such swelling is useful in assisting producing a fluid tight seal with the interior wall of the column to form a water swellable fit therewith. Such a seal prevents skewing or bypass of the fluid around the edges of the elements.
In Hou et al. (576,448), it is indicated that the media could be used in a "jelly roll" type column, i.e. a sheet of media spirally wound around a foraminous core to form a cylinder having a plurality of layers around the axis thereof. It was subsequently found that the radial flow of a sample through such a "jelly roll" type solid phase was not evenly distributed, and there was substantial bypass of the fluid around certain areas of the media. It is believed that this is due to the swelling and resulting compression of the chromatographic media upon contact with the fluid flowing therethrough thus producing an irregular homogeneity in the solid stationary phase leading to an irregular hydrodynamic profile through the column and consequently to the establishment of preferential hydrodynamic routes which rapidly diminish the efficacy and selectivity of the chromatographic column.
Hou et al. (643,212) describes a modified polypeptide material which comprises a polypeptide covalently bounded to a synthetic polymer, which synthetic polymer is made from a polymerizable compound as described in Hou et al. (576,448). The material is capable of acting as chromatographic support for ion exchange chromatography, affinity chromatography and reverse phase chromatography or as reagents for biochemical reactors. The materials are disclosed as suitable, in sheet form, as the stationary phase for loading into chromatographic columns.
Hou et al. (643,613) described a modified siliceous material which comprises a siliceous material covalently bound to a synthetic polymer, the synthetic polymer similar to that described in Hou et al. (576,448) and Hou et al. (643,212). The material is described as suitable for chromatographic separation media, the separation media comprising the stationary phase for chromatographic columns.
Hou et al. (656,922) describes a host of additional chromatographic media, many of which include the media disclosed in Hou et al. (576,448; 643,212; and 643,613). Additionally, this application describes further embodiments directed to specific affinity media, ion exchange media, and reverse phase media, all suitable for use in chromatographic separations in general and in the preparation of intravenous injectable IgG specifically.
Chu et al. (665,402) describes modified cellulosic materials which are essentially free of LAL reactive extractables.
Of additional relevance to this invention are the following references:
Wang et al., Biotechnology and Bioengineering XV, page 93 (1973), describes the preparation of a "Bio-Catalytic Module" wherein collagen-enzyme membranes are layered on a supporting material, such as cellulose acetate membrane, and coiled around a central rod. Glass rods are used as spacers, which are so arranged that the distance between them is small enough to prevent the adjacent layers from contacting each other. After coiling the complex membrane upon the spacers, the cartridge is then fitted into a plastic shell to form a flow-through reactor configuration. The flow through the column is axial, i.e. the sample flowing through the column contacts the membrane in a cross-flow manner.
Wang et al. (page 583) also recognizes that the flow of sample through such a device is mainly parallel to the membrane surface and that some of the enzyme molecules located within the matrix may not be readily accessible. In order to improve the contact efficiency, Wang et al. suggests that the sample flow through the permeable membrane under hydraulic pressure. In this configuration of the reactor, a filter fabric serves as a backing material which separates successive layers of invertase-collagen membrane, thus preventing overlapping of the membrane layers. A perforated stainless steel tube is used as a central core element which is also used for feeding the sample. A uniform radial distribution of the substrate is achieved by metering flow through a number of holes drilled ninety degrees (90.degree.) apart radially along the stainless tube. A spiral reactor configuration is formed by coiling alternate layers of the membrane and backing around the steel tube. The spiral cartridge is fitted into a plexiglass outer shell. The plastic housing is affixed to two threaded aluminum end plates. The sample is fed from the central tube while the reaction product is collected through a central port located on the periphery of the reactor shell.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,664,095 to Asker describes a packing material which may be spirally wound around a central axis for fluid treatment such as drying, heat exchange, ion exchange, molecular sieve separations and the like. Flow is axial through the apparatus, i.e. parallel to the surface of the packing material.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,855,681 to Huber describes a preparative and production chromatography column which includes a relatively inert inner core onto which is wound in a spiral pattern a relatively inert sheet of material, such as synthetic polymeric film. Prior to winding, the film is coated with a chromatographic media. A thickness dimension of the chromatographic media is arranged substantially perpendicular to the primary direction of fluid flow through the column, i.e. flow is axial thereof and thus parallel to the surfaces of the chromatographic media.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,242,461 to Bartoli et al. describes a reactor for effecting enzymic reactions in which the flow of the solution to be treated through the catalytic bed takes place radially. It is preferred to have the catalytic bed in the form of coils of enzyme-occluding fibers. The catalytic bed is formed by winding fibers on which the enzymes are supported, so as to form coils with filaments or groups of filaments arranged helically. The fibers inserted in the reactor can also support, instead of enzymes, chelation agents, antibodies, or similar products which are immobilized, like the enzymes, by physical bonds, ion exchange, absorption or occlusion in the filamentary polymeric structures.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,259,186 to Boeing et al. (1981) describes an elongated gel filtration column having an outer wall and at least one gel chamber defined therein and adapted to be filled with a filter gel. The gel chamber is sub-divided by a plurality of interior partition walls arranged in parallel to the column wall. The partition walls are of a length shorter than the length of the gel chamber.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,299,702 to Bairingi et al. (1981) describes a liquid separation apparatus of the spiral type employing semi-permeable membrane sheets, between which a spacing layer is located, and utilizing the principal of reverse osmosis or ultrafiltering for separating a desired liquid component, i.e. a solvent or a solute, from a pressurized feed solution. In this type of apparatus, the feed flows substantially spirally through the apparatus, i.e. parallel to the membrane. See also U.S. Pat. No. 4,301,103 to Setti et al. (1981).
None of these references describe the problems associated with the use of a swellable fibrous matrix chromatographic media in sheet form, particularly utilized in a "jelly roll" type column nor the solution to such problems. Further, none of the references address the problems of multiple layers of swellable chromatographic media.